


Ciruelas dirigibles

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry se pregunta por qué demonios Draco Malfoy tiene un collar hecho con los pendientes de Luna. [Gen-fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciruelas dirigibles

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)
> 
> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—Luna —dijo Harry, sin despegar la vista del cuello de Draco Malfoy, que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha, que conversaba animadamente con Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Luna, observándolo con sus ojos saltones.

—¿Por qué Malfoy tiene uno de tus pendientes de ciruela dirigible colgado del cuello? —inquirió, sin despegar la mirada de la delgada cadena plateada que rodeaba el cuello de Malfoy: de ella, colgaba un pendiente con forma de rábano…

La muchacha observó por encima del hombro y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Oh, yo se lo regalé: cuando el señor Ollivander y yo estuvimos en su mansión, él nos alimentó en un par de ocasiones, en lugar de aquel hombre sin un dedo al que todo el mundo llamaba  _Colagusano_ —explicó, cortando un trozo de pan con los dedos y metiéndoselo en la boca. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione le prestaban total atención—. Era amable con nosotros, pero siempre parecía tan deprimido, que quise animarlo un poco…

Harry enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y aceptó tu pendiente? —preguntó, escéptico.

—Pues sí: yo quería darle los dos, pero hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había perdido uno cuando los Mortífagos me secuestraron, así que sólo le di ese —explicó la muchacha, como si eso fuera el detalle importante y no el hecho de que Malfoy había aceptado un arete con forma de rábano que en realidad era nada más y nada menos que una de las ciruelas dirigibles que crecían afuera de la casa de los Lovegood—. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír —susurró, jugando con la sopa de su plato—. También fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera Ron se atrevió a romperlo para hacer alguna clase de comentario mordaz sobre Draco llorando: los traumas de la guerra aún estaban muy frescos en sus cabezas.

—Eres muy dulce, Luna —dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Hermione, pasados unos segundos.

Luna negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Dejó de jugar con su sopa y agachó un poco el rostro. Aunque parecía querer decir algo, guardó silencio ante el comentario de Hermione, dejándolo pasar inadvertido a pesar de que esa no era una de sus costumbres favoritas.

Harry la observó con cariño durante largo rato, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Recordaba aquella vez que habían estado en casa de los Lovegood y había visto el techo de la recámara de Luna, en donde la chica había pintado los rostros de sus  _amigos._

De pronto, comprendió que ella no había tenido ese gesto con Malfoy por un dejo de "dulzura" o "amabilidad", sino porque ella  _sabía_ lo que era la soledad y lo mucho que ésta dolía, sobre todo en tiempos de oscuridad. Y estaba seguro de que ese detalle había significado mucho para Malfoy y por eso llevaba aún el pendiente de ciruela colgado al cuello.

Sonriendo, Harry estiró una mano por encima de la mesa y tocó el brazo de Luna.

—Eres muy dulce —dijo, copiando las palabras de Hermione sin darse cuenta, pero el resultado fue distinto ésta vez.

Luna le regaló una sonrisa radiante, quizá porque había visto comprensión en esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas.


End file.
